


The Shepard Project

by Naminay



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, a bit angsty at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminay/pseuds/Naminay
Summary: Highschool AU.She had agreed to take part in this project and everything it involved. Her role was given to her before she had stepped foot into the building. This social experiment claimed it would help her if she was willing to sacrifice. So she accepted it with open arms.





	1. The Role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU.  
> She had agreed to take part in this project and everything it involved. Her role was given to her before she had stepped foot into the building. This social experiment claimed it would help her if she was willing to sacrifice. So she accepted it with open arms.

It seemed that she was used to the sounds of laughter that flooded the classroom. Used to watching it from a distance, never able to join in that circle herself. Instead she wiped her desk clean, the old chipped wood giving her difficulties as she tried to erase the new barrage of words that littered her desk. A soft breath leaving her lips as she tucked the towel into her bag finally content with how much she was able to get rid of. Bright green gaze studying her desk with a slight smile tugging at her lips. Any new words were wiped clean from her desk, only faded drawings and smudge words from the past remained. Her attention brought back to the classroom by a wadded paper ball, a snicker from the group assigned to sports. Her eyes meeting theirs for just a moment, most of their eyes held the same humor but she could see a couple glance away. Were they ashamed?

The thought felt foreign to her. Within these walls they were meant to throw themselves into the role they were assigned. This was an experiment after all. It provided housing, food, expenses, and a scholarship of their choice to every class that completed it. Everybody seemed to eat, sleep, and breathe their roles at this time. This was what they were here for. What they were paid to do. Most would see any shame as a sign of cowardice or an attempt to abandon their role. But without a role they were subject to the same treatment she received. Very few risked such consequences and those that did tended to hide any signs that they may go rouge.

Automatically, she bent down to pick it up fingers pulling at the edges to spread it out. The drawing wasn't a good one. Her hair was drawn comically large and her dress was a box with lines crossing through it. An arrow pointing at her dress had the label 'TRASHCAN' next to it. Above it were the words 'TINY UGLY BITCH', the handwriting could almost be mistaken for a child learning how to spell. Each letter so jagged and drawn over a few times. Her hands quickly wrinkled it, both hands cupping it as she made her way to the front of the class. Each group she passed went silent except for the group that had tossed the paper. Instead, their chuckling turned into hoots and hollers as she threw it into the garbage. Slowly turning back to face the rows of desk, a small smile on her lips as her eyes quickly averted to the side before dashing towards her desk in the furthest corner. Nearly making it before tumbling over, her hands thrown out in an attempt to catch her fall. 

"Fucking freak." Muttered words from the desk just behind her. Her eyes flitting up for just a moment, managing to catch the sneer of a man with many piercings in his ear. The 'rebellious' division.

She was quick to get back to her feet, ignoring the stinging in her hands as she lowered her head but kept her smile. She wouldn't cry. "Sorry." Voice chiming out only to receive an annoyed huff as her response. Once again heading for her desk but this time without incident. Only looking at her hands once she had reached her chair, a small sigh leaving her lips. They were both a bright red but her left hand took the most damage, the skin tearing from the friction. Shaking her hand before softly blowing on the wound and sinking down into her chair. 

This was her role. The sacrificial lamb.

Although, the others in the class tended to shorten it to the lamb. Perhaps they weren't able to cope with the idea of sacrificing one. Her chin rested in her hand as she leaned forward in her desk. Corner of her lips quirking slightly at the thought.

She had also agreed to this.

 

* * *

 

The moment the noise sounded from the speakers she was up from her desk and out of the room. Bare feet taking her through the halls at a brisk pace, hair flying behind her as she darted through. Eyes would focus on her before the crowd shuffled to the sides, some students nearly pressed to the lockers as they made space for her. As if touching a lamb from another class would spread some type of disease. However, it made it easier to get to her special place.

Her excitement nearly blinding her to the surrounding student body, only broken from her thoughts as the crowd made a wide berth for someone as small as her. The loud chatter turning into murmurs and whispers. Bright green eyes blinking as she looked to the faces that were filled with disgust and the usual loathing. However, those stares weren't just directed at her. Her pace slowed as she turned her head just catching a glimpse of black. Nearly tripping over her feet as she spun to see the retreating figure of another male. Mouth opening as if she were about to call out to him. Only for any words to be caught within her throat.

Was that another lamb?

As if a wave, the body of students filled the halls once more; her view now blocked as she was in her own small bubble of space. The volume didn't rise again though, the air stilled as she felt her muscles tense. A part of her wanted to chase that figure, pull on the long black coat that had been draped across his shoulders. But they were she had people waiting for her waiting for her.

Her pace was slower as she went through the hall, her thoughts looping back to the student she had seen. There was an air about him. As if he was suffering in his isolation, perhaps more isolated than she was now. Gnawing on her lower lip as she pulled open the door to her most treasured place. Even now she couldn't shake the want to see his face. He was the first lamb she had seen since she had attended the class. Abruptly pulled out of her thoughts as a hand tugged at wrist, bringing her out of the doorway and into the room.

"Mavis!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first chapter up! Will update as frequently as I can but comments and any criticism will make me move a lot faster! So tell me what you guys think and if you have any kind of feedback on anything let me know. Also, thank you for reading my story.


	2. The Encounter

It was the second time that day she nearly fell, hands twirling at her sides as she tried to right herself; however, it was a larger pair of hands on her shoulders that managed to steady the lamb. Bright green eyes blinking owlishly in surprise as she looked up to meet the familiar face. A tall silent man who had been placed in the athletics division. He was ranked high above her and she wouldn’t have ever associated with him if they hadn’t found the same place to hide. 

“Thank you, Pre-!” The rest of her words being muffled by a boy who was shorter, her face pressed into the man’s jacket. She didn’t have to look up to know it was Yuri who pulled her into that bear hug. As she pushed against his chest one of his hands moved to ruffle her hair. Little noises of protest being muttered into the thick cloth.

An ‘oof’ came from the friendly boy as someone elbowed him, successfully allowing her to escape the blonde boy’s grasp. Taking a step back, she met the eyes of another tall man. His jaw square and a grin that had the ability to put anyone near at ease. “Give her some space, Yuri. You’re going to smother the girl.” Despite the chastising there was humor in Warrod’s voice as Mavis frowned and rubbed the top of her head. 

Pouting slightly, she pulled herself up on one of the desks allowing her feet to dangle. “If I knew I was going to get attacked the moment I walked in I wouldn’t have been in such a hurry.” The only response she received from Yuri was for him to stick his tongue out. Mavis mimicking the boy before grinning.

This was the only group who treated her as human. Despite them being in different divisions they were able to interact normally here. It was a haven of sorts for an ‘athletics division boy’, a ‘intelligence division boy’, a ‘sacrificial lamb’, and a ‘wildcard’ all from different classes. They never should have met nor interacted. 

Yet, here they were.

A little giggle bubbled from her lips as she saw Yuri and Warrod begin to tussle while still wearing their grins. While she was in here she was able to forget her title.

She hadn’t noticed that Precht had scooted closer to her until he cleared his throat, the stoic man watching the two boys with a neutral expression. “Did you already eat your rations?” His voice was low, a gentle rumble compared to the energetic ruckus coming from the two boys wrestling. Quickly she looked away and towards her feet that were swinging gently back and forth. He had a way of looking through her, she was surprised he hadn’t mentioned the scrapes on her hands. Although he might have held back because he knew he wouldn’t be able to help her with that issue.

“I was going to go to the common area after we met up.” The words muttered as she continued to keep her attention downcast. She hadn’t looked up but she could feel the heavy weight of his stare. Her cheeks heating up as a silence seemed to settle between the two.

“Mavis.” The words followed by a sigh, she didn’t have to look up to know he was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Biting her lower lip, she glanced up at him through her eyelashes. “I’ll go get my rations now.” Her shoulders slumping as she resignedly agreed to eat. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to eat. It was just that the moment she left the room she would be treated the way that she was meant to be treated. She wouldn’t be Mavis but the lamb once more.

“You can come back right after.” His hand squeezed her right shoulder attempting to reassure the girl, a softness entering his eyes as he looked down at her.

She gave a small nod of her head before forcing a small smile to pull at her lips. “Alright,” taking a deep breath as she pushed herself off of the desk before turning to look at him, “I’ll be right back.” Smoothing out her dress, she spared a glance to the two boys who were now laughing in a small pile. She wanted to postpone it, linger around in the room just a little longer but she knew that it would only make Precht worry.

Taking slow steps toward the door, she looked over her shoulder once more. Eyes traveling over the room lit by just the sunlight that trickled through the tattered curtains. Biting her lower lip, she brought the door closed behind her as she once again stepped into the hall.

Already she could feel the heavy weight of many stares as people moved to part before her. All she had to do was get to the common area and rush back. Gripping her fists at her side, she moved forward with determination ignoring any the murmur of the crowd.

 

* * *

 

The common area was just as full as she had expected it to be. The cacophony of noise that came from all of the other teenagers was enough to make her wince as she edged towards the line that led into the kitchens. Keeping her eyes glued to her bare feet as she walked. It was always best to avoid eye contact. It kept most people from approaching her. 

It did make navigating around the groups was more difficult because she wasn’t looking where she was walking. But most people tended to give her room.

A quick glance up and she felt some of the tenseness in her shoulders release, a small smile pulling at her lips. Quickening her pace, the lamb had to stop herself from going into a full sprint towards the line. Just a few more steps and she would be in the line.

Just as she went to look up she ran into something, instantly halting her progress and causing her to fall back. Hands moving to catch her fall. The sting in her hands reminding her of the injury she gained earlier in the classroom. A tiny hiss leaving her lips as she tilted her head up to see just what she ran into... or who.

Her breath caught as her green eyes met eyes so dark that for a moment she could have sworn they were black. Black hair falling out of his eyes as his equally surprised gaze met hers. For a moment she was able to forget the slight ache of her palms. It was the same boy she had caught a glimpse of from earlier. Only now she was able to see him much closer. Dark circles under his eyes and a paleness that rivaled any of the students that attended the school.

He was just like her. Another lamb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, I had some issues with my archive and email passwords but I finally found them. So here is a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy!


	3. The Agreement

For a moment she just stared up at the boy, the dread of the common room all but forgotten as she stared up with a sense of bewildered excitement. True, she couldn’t confirm that he had been given the same division as her but something deep inside her was telling her that they were the same. Those dark eyes holding a haunted look that wouldn’t suit anyone who had a place where they belonged. Her lips parted as if to speak but she found no words coming out as she continued to study him. Her theory finally confirmed as she managed to catch a glimpse of the lines inked into the skin on his neck. Behind his ID number was the same dashed numbers behind her own ‘ **-11** ’.

Each division had its own number. His matched hers.

Standing up, she could feel a smile pulling at her lips as her hands knit together behind her back. “Sorry.” The word was spoken softly and yet it pierced the air. Finally bringing Mavis’ attention to the rest of the room. The roar of the classroom changing into a soft rumble. Voiced hushed as a circle was cleared around the two of them.

The small amount of excitement that had bubbled up inside of her quickly changed into a cold nugget of dread in the pit of her stomach. Hands moving to her hair as she looked around before glancing back at the lamb who still looked perplexed.

Without another moment of hesitation, she reached out and grabbed his wrist. Turning on her heel and pulling the stranger along as she fled. Not paying attention to the different turns she took as she ran. It didn’t occur to her that he actually allowed himself to be dragged or that they were causing more of a commotion by passing all these people. All she could think of was that she had the chance to speak to someone who was the same as her.

Pulling him down an emptier hall, she turned through a heavy door that led to some stairs. Chest rising and falling rapidly as she turned around to face the man with a grin. He also seemed breathless, leaning against a wall as his eyebrows furrowed.

He seemed more confused by the small girl in front of him rather than the way everyone reacted to their meeting. Taking a step closer to him so she could study his face even closer, she let out a soft chuckle as he quickly took a step back. The other lamb was older than her. It was funny how he reacted to her, albeit a little sad. When was the last time anyone had been this close to him… without the intention of harming him?

Taking a slow step forward, she extended her hand out to him. “Sorry about all of that. I’m Mavis.” Trying to keep her voice as gentle as possible despite the energy that rippled just under her skin.

A silence settles between the two before he takes her hand, a little sting reminding her of the rough abrasion. “Zeref.” His expression is guarded, quickly drawing his hand back after giving one firm shake. Again, silence fills the room as the two study each other. This time he is the one to break the silence. “Why did you drag me here again?”

Startled out of her silent analysis, she brings a hand up to play with the cowlick that always puffs up at the top of her head. “Well, you and I, we’re the same.” Hand sliding down her long thick hair, she tucks it behind her shoulder to show her tattoo to the other lamb. “And I thought it might be nice to talk to another lamb. I mean, there are no rules against other classes talking to each other. And, well, I thought it would be nice to talk to someone who was placed in the same division as me because there is only one lamb in every class. I didn’t mean to bump into you though. I was just going to get my afternoon rations and try to sneak back out of the commons room.” Rambling, she allows her hair to fall back in it’s usual place, rocking from her heels to the balls of her feet.

Glancing up at him through her bangs, she felt a flutter in her stomach as she caught a glimpse of an amused smile flashing across his lips. His arms crossing over his chest as he watched her every movement.

Her face instantly growing warmer under such an intense look. The only person who paid that much attention to her was Precht. It was odd receiving that type of attention from a stranger. Shaking her head to try and force the embarrassment away, she puffed out her cheeks. “I thought maybe you and I could be friends.”

Finally looking him in the eyes, she felt her arms go to her side as she held her breath. His eyes were wide, taken aback by just how upfront the girl was. “Friends?” A small nod from the girl being the only response she could give, her face growing a bright shade of red.

He did something surprising. Although, she would have been surprised no matter how he reacted. A hand came up to cover his face as he chuckled. Her nerves seeming to relax at the sound as she tilted her head, drawing closer as she tried to get a glimpse of his face from behind his head. Finally, she managed to meet his eyes between his fingers. Amusement making those eyes that had been dark pools of obsidian suddenly light up.

“That would be nice.”

Her stomach did something odd, flipping as if she were about to fall backwards in her chair. Grinning, she took the hand that was covering his face and shook it again with renewed energy. “It’s nice to meet you, Zeref.”

Again, her stomach seemed to quiver as his gaze met hers, that smile still adorning his lips. "It's nice to meet you too, Mavis." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first Mavis and Zeref interaction. I am writing them in a dystopian world which will be expanded on with every chapter. Their tattoo's are similar to barcodes with their ID numbers tattooed just above it. Everyone in this world has these. These are the divisions that have been in the story so far:  
> -01 is the number of the staff in the school  
> -02 is the number of the intelligence division  
> -03 is the number of the athletics division  
> -10 is the number of the wild cards  
> -11 is the number of the sacrificial lambs  
> I'll give more of these little extras if you guys enjoy them.  
> (Also, special thanks to everyone who has commented so far and gave me kudos. I really appreciate it! Sighappy, your comment was so sweet and it made me really happy to see that you commented on both chapters. I am glad someone is still interested in this despite how long it has been. Thank you! You were my muse for this chapter!)


	4. The First Farewell

This time it was Mavis who dropped the boy’s hand. A buzz echoing through the intercom to announce that students should start heading to their designated classrooms. Glancing towards the heavy door before casting her gaze back to Zeref. Surprisingly, he was still looking at her with that same amused expression. Her posture straightening as she suddenly became aware of the weight of the man’s stare.

“What class are you in?” The words blurted out as she tried to break the moment of silence, ignoring the warning from the school’s intercom.

Inky eyes glancing towards the speaker as that smile curled into a smirk. An eyebrow raised as his hand fell limply to his side. “Three-B.” His eyes still glued to her, studying her as if he wasn’t sure what to make of her just yet. Still, he gave her so much attention. Attention that she had drawn to herself by dragging him all the way out here.

“I’m in class Two-D.” Quickly chirping back to the boy, eyes darting down to her bare feet as she fought back a grin. He was only two years older then her, he was with the second wave of the government’s trial program, and he had been at this school for three years. The school having converted to this new system a year after it had been opened. His small response gave away more than most would realize. Although, from the way he continued to analyze her she felt that he was just as quick-witted and calculating as she could be. “Still a bit new to this school but I am starting to get used to it.” Glancing back up at him, she tilted her head with a smile.

She expected him to return the smile. Instead, the amusement from his face fell and the tilt of his lips faltered. For a moment, his expression seemed to darken. It happened so quickly that she wasn’t able to determine if the look that flashed across his features was saddened or if it had been a glare.

For a moment her stomach tightened, eyebrows knitting together as he took a step closer.

That feeling evaporated as he brought his hand up to smooth her hair. Comforting the smaller girl despite her cheery response. For a moment she thought he was going to elaborate, explain why what she said had triggered that response. But again, his expression grew guarded as he quickly turned around. “We should be leaving.” Already he had made it to the door and was pulling it open leaving Mavis in a state of shock and disappointment.

She had barely learned anything about him. They had barely talked. Her mouth opened to protest but she couldn’t find a logical reason to keep him there. 

Her hands clenched at her side as she stared at the ground in frustration. “See you later.” His words quickly had the little lamb looking up. Staring at his back as he stepped through the door. This wasn’t the last time. The corner of her lips quirking up as she took a small step forward.

“Right! I’ll see you-, “the heavy door swinging shut and cutting her off, “…later.” If she ran she might be able to catch him but that might make things awkward. And, with the way people had reacted to the two’s interaction in the common room, she doubted that they would be able to talk without having all eyes and ears on them.

The stairwell seemed much bigger and cold now that she was alone. Although, she figured the halls would feel much colder even with all the people she would be passing.

“I forgot to get my rations.” Spoken as an afterthought, her hand clasping the door handle and using the weight of her body to pull it open. Precht would be worried that she hadn’t come back. How would he react when she told him that she had met another lamb? Suppressing a smile, she took a step out, glancing around before quickly glancing down at the floor to avoid eye contact. All of it was so thrilling that she wished she had more time to run back to their haven and tell her secret group of friends about it.

Although, she would leave out the part where she forgot to get her rations.

* * *

 

She was definitely regretting fleeing the common room. Every time her stomach rumbled there would be several different heads turning in her direction to glare at her. Her hands folding over her stomach as she laid her head onto her desk, trying to distract herself from her hunger by focusing on the chill of her cheek from the metal of the desk.

Letting her eyes droop closed as the teacher droned on. It was a lesson she had studied on her own. Lessons on how the world had fell to ruin and how their great government had stepped in and saved what little that they could of the declining population. They seemed to be more focused on discussing how the government was their world’s savior rather than going into detail on how it happened and what exactly happened. Skimming over that in favor of teaching what was required of them.

Which was much duller than the full history in her opinion.

The government had stepped in and in every book, she had managed to read it was evident that without the government there wouldn’t be anyone left. But she was much more interested in how it started. In the brief information she received about before the plague. Forbidden knowledge that she managed to glean before she came to this school. When she was on the outskirts with her impoverished family, able to sneak away from the stronghold and search through the ruins of the past.  

She had even managed to find a book that was hand written. Describing how it was for the person going through the time of the plague. After a certain date though, the entries from the author suddenly stopped.

So far she hadn’t found another book like that. Nor could she tell what it was called. On the front of it there were only two cursive letters that hadn’t been rubbed off or eroded by time. ‘D  R ‘

It was disappointing that she couldn’t find more; it was even more disappointing that she wouldn’t have the chance at this school. All remnants of the past were destroyed the closer you got to the center of their stronghold.

But she couldn’t go back, not yet. Her mother needed her to stay. Mavis was the sacrifice to save her mother.

A sigh left her lips as her stomach growled once more, not bothering to see who glanced back this time. Just two more hours of class and she could get her evening rations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, new chapter up! So first things first thank you for the kudos (I don't know who it was but it made me really happy when I saw that in my email!) and thank you for the comment SigHappy, I've always been a fan of dystopian AU's so I'll be doing my best to convey this world! 
> 
> Dystopian Extra:  
> Strongholds are what the government has titled as cities. The impoverished tend to be pushed towards the outside of these massive cities and towards the crumbling ruins of what is left from the old ways. The rich and powerful tend to be closer to the center along with any facilities that are closely monitored by the government. Those within the inner circle of the strongholds tend to live longer and healthier lives while those on the outskirts have shorter lives; most not living past the age of 44-46 because of famine, disease, violence, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first chapter up! Will update as frequently as I can but comments and any criticism will make me move a lot faster! So tell me what you guys think and if you have any kind of feedback on anything let me know. Also, thank you for reading my story.


End file.
